Jack O Lanturn
Jack O Lanturn is a undead man with a pumpkin head. He hails from the Billy and Mandy Universe like Grim. He was a temporary Member of the B Team who joined with the team against Uka Uka before leaving to check on the injured ones. He joined the team on Starfire's home planet as he sent a distress call for help. After his disappearnce it is unknown what happened to him. He is one of the three characters from The V Team Island Adventure to return to the story alongisde Bubblegum and Frida. We eventually learn what happened as Skipper calls him up to assist the P Team against Vilgax despite his differences with Billy, Mandy and Grim. He finds the team in Ponyvile and joins them against Vilgax. Jack O Lanturn has also joined the Hailfire, Comsic and Lectric's alliance presumably to find people that they can trust. He is still very loyal to the B Team particularrly Bender and Skipper which he shows by joining Bender in Totally Mobian Spies to stop Iron Queen and her syndicate and meets some of his main boss's allies. This makes him one of the P Team members alongside Rainbow Dash to work with Bender. Jack O Lanturn tags along with Heloise to go for Ghetsis perhaps because he's got some reason. It is proven that even this pumpkin has a cuteness proximy that Gulity Spark exploited in order to be unstoppable til Isabella beat him by having a even cuter proximy. Jack O lanturn does not like Krabby Patties, as they do things to his Pumpkin Head, calling it dead cow meat Jack O Lanturn works for Bender, Johnthan Tangelo and Ethan Lectric. His main one is to Bender although the robot allowed him to go to the Hailfire Empire for Tangelo until he's needed Allies: Bender, Starfire, Jimmy Neutron, Jorgen Von Strangle, Skipper, Django of the Dead, Axel, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, King Julian, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Roxas, The Penguins, The Lemurs, Marlene, Heloise, Frida, Twlight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, The P Team, Q, Phineas, Isabella, Falco, Ahsoka, Snake, Big Boss, Meta Knight, Sandy, Hailfire alliance, Cosmic alliance, Lectric's Alliance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidius Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Cammy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Zuko, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Hiccup, Astrid, Tak, Katara, Danny Phantom, Starscream Enemies: Uka Uka, Brother Blood, Taurus Bulba, Blackfire and his minons, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Jack O Lanturn is the only member of The B Team apart from the main 6 who has appeared in all the B Team storie before Legends Of Light and Darkness Jack O Lanturn - The Court of Miracles_0001.jpg Jack O Lanturn - The Court of Miracles_0002.jpg Jack O Lanturn - The Court of Miracles_0003.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters that hail from the Billy and Mandy Universe Category:The Undead Category:Immortals Category:Lectric's Alliance Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Double Agent Category:Reformed Villains Category:True Neutral Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wayne Knight Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maurice LaMarche